


wrong translation

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [349]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Learning sign language, Wordcount: 100-500, janaya - Freeform, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Janai is learning sign language to be able to speak to Amaya. Not everything she says is correct though.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [349]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Kudos: 96





	wrong translation

Janai carefully held up her hands and did her best to sign, unsure if she did it right. She had been taking lessons from Kazi, they had been a godsend. She really wanted to be able to communicate with Amaya properly. Amaya could read lips, but Janai couldn’t read her signing, and she didn’t want to be dependent on a translator whenever she wanted to talk to the human she loved.

Amaya has written down sentences that she wanted Janai to sign, to train, and she was doing just that.

She had just signed “The forest is filled with green trees and many animals of all shapes, colors, and sizes.” and as she was done, she asked “Did I do alright?”

That question was one she really knew.

Amaya nodded, and signed back.

“You did great. You’re really getting better.”

That was a bit hard to translate, some words were unfamiliar, but she was pretty sure that was was Amaya was saying.

“Thank you. I want to speak to, and really want this to work with you.”

She saw how the human raised her eyebrow, and… was she holding back a giggle?

“You want to  _ what _ with me?” she asked. “Sign it by letters.”

Okay, she had definitely signed something wrong, and by Amaya’s reaction, it was apparently a funny mistake. So, she signed “work”, letter by letter.

“That makes… more sense. For a second I thought you were really...”

She was pretty sure the last word was  _ forward _ , which confused her even more.

“What did I say?”

Amaya signed a four letter word, and as she was done, Janai’s face was completely red and warm, and her heart skipped a beat. She was more embarrassed than she would like to admit to anyone. She could barely look the human in the eyes.

“I’m sorry. This is embarrassing.”

“It’s fine, it’s not like it’s a bad thing.”

“What?”

She saw a grin grow on Amaya’s face.

“You heard me.”


End file.
